Waiting For Redemption
by Marie Nomad
Summary: A/U. Takes place several years in the future, the now sane Lorna Dane looks back at the past and regret a horrible crime she commited.


Okay, this fic takes place in the future. A couple of cuss words but that's it. All characters except for Christy belongs to Marvel and Stan Lee, the Father of the Modern Comic. Christy belongs to me.  
  
Waiting for Redemption  
  
By Maria Cline  
  
She can feel energies in the air as she sat in front of a hunk of steel. It was three feet tall and three feet wide. It had no features except for the obvious fact it was clean. She made it a point to always use clean metal for sanitary reasons.  
  
The metal flowed upward like a fountain as she focused her energies on it. It was once hard but she can manipulate it with little difficulty. The metal transformed into a giant blob. She tilted her head and it transformed into a group of blobs. They hovered around her and transformed into a flock of birds. The birds landed in a row in different positions. A part of her wished that she can change other things just as easily as pure metal.  
  
"You know, no matter how much I went though, you always amaze me with that stunt. If I didn't know any better, I could've sworn you are a show off."   
  
Lorna Danes looked behind to see a female skrull in a white smock and pants. She smirked as she crossed her arms. She knew that Lyja didn't really mean the show off comment. "Hello, Lyja, ready for another day at work?"  
  
"Just let me change into something more acceptable to the Human public." A glow overcame the skrull and a young blond woman with green eyes stood in her place. Lyja the skrull had become Lilly Green, the sculptor.   
  
"And you call me a showoff." Lorna chuckled as she straightened out her dyed black hair and felt her implant behind her ear. She shivered slightly as she moved her hand.   
  
"Lor, you okay?" Lilly asked as she set up the shop.  
  
"Fine." Lorna lied, "Let's get to work."  
  
Lilly just nodded as she flipped the open sign and man her station at the cash register. It was by pure accident they met over three years ago. Lyja was traveling the countryside, helping others in secrecy. Her skrull shapeshifting powers made it easy for her to become anonymous and well hidden even from superheroes like the Avengers and the Fantastic Four. She didn't want to go back to space and yet she didn't want to stay with the Fantastic Four after they came back 'from the dead'.   
  
She met Lorna while dealing with a group of highly mutant hating nuts. They dealt with the nuts easily and noticed their unique gifts. It was a start of an interesting friendship. Both Lyja and Lorna have gifts and felt like outsiders. They decided to join together and set up a small business selling art and sculptures. Lyja specializes in clay statues and pottery, a skill she learned when she posed as Alicia. Lorna works with metal statues using her magnetic gifts. Their works are very well known for their beauty and craftsmanship. They managed to remain mostly hidden since they took up different names and altered their appearances. Lorna Dane is now known as Dana Lorstrom and even dyed her bright green hair to black to pass herself off as someone else. Lorna knew about Lyja's past but Lyja barely knew Lorna's reasons for wanting to stay away from the X-Men.   
  
"Okay, Lor." Lilly sighed as they set up shop.  
  
The two watched as customers started to come in to look at the artwork. Most of the time, they were browsers or those who would rather look at the work than buy it.   
  
"These are so beautiful." A blond girl said as she held up a metallic rose bookmark. "Do you think he would like it?"  
  
"I don't know." Another blond asked, "Is it legal for writers to accept gifts from fans?"   
  
"I don't think so." Dana said as she stepped forward, "Why?"  
  
"Oh..." The blond blushed as she got out a flyer. "There's this cute writer signing books next door and there's this major line and we want to get him a gift."  
  
Dana glanced at flyer and paled. It clearly read, 'Alex Summers signing at Books a Trillion'. She didn't read the rest of it. Alex was going to be next door at that Book a Trillion place. "He's here?" She hyperventilated and the metal statues vibrated.  
  
"Lor." Lilly said as she shook her friend slightly and the statues slowly went back to normal.  
  
"Wow, she must really have a thing for Alex Summers." The first blond giggled unaware of what happened.  
  
"I-I need to sit down." Dana said as she reached for a chair and sat down still shaking.  
  
"I'll take care of these girls." Lilly offered as she rang up the purchases and led the two girls outside.  
  
"Is she okay?" The second blond asked concerned. "She looks like she saw a ghost."  
  
"Don't worry about her." Lilly advised as she wrapped the rose. "Have fun."  
  
"Thanks." The first blond smiled as she took the package and the two ran off. Lilly looked around and then closed the door. She slipped the 'close' sign to the front door and watched Lorna who was still shaking.  
  
"Lorna?" Lyja asked as she pulled the shades and shifted to her skrull form.  
  
"He's here." Lorna whispered as tears came down her face. "Oh god, what is he doing here? Does he know?"  
  
"I don't think so." Lyja replied as she sat next to her. "Hey, it's okay. Why are you so scared? He didn't try to kill you right?"  
  
"No! Of course not!" Lorna screamed as her eyes lit up with green magnetic energy. She paused as she shook her head. "I'm sorry, Lyja, it's just... oh god... what if he or the kids come here? I can't handle it. If I see them, I… I don't know what I will do!"  
  
Lyja put her arm around Lorna's shoulders and hugged her. "Hey, it's okay."  
  
"No, it will never be okay." Lorna sobbed, "I ruined Alex's life just because I was jealous of that nurse! It will never be okay! Oh god... oh god..."  
  
"Do you need to be alone?" Lyja asked, "If you do, I can go out and do that for you but if you need to talk..."  
  
"Just leave me alone." Lorna whispered as tears ran down her cheeks. "I... I just need to think."  
  
"Of course. I'll be back later; we can keep the shop closed till then. Okay?" Lyja said as she shifted and transformed into Lilly.  
  
"Thanks." Lorna smiled slightly at her friend as she left the room. As soon as she left, she buried her head in her hands and shook.   
  
The smell of blood started to trickle in the air. No one could smell it but it was there taunting her senses. After she regained her mind, she tried so hard to wash away the blood that no one else can see or smell. Her attempts nearly caused her skin to peel away. She learned to live with the smell but it was still hard. The only time when the smell wasn't there was when she uses her gift. It was ironic to her, if it weren't for her power, she would have lived a nice normal life looking at rocks rather than being possessed and driven insane. She would've been a geologist rather than a former insane supervillianess who nearly destroyed the world.   
  
**Mama!!!**  
  
Lorna clasped her hands over her ears. The girl's voice screamed in her mind like it tends to do if she thinks too long. She can still see the girl covered in blood screaming for her mother and staring at her with fear. With a thought, Lorna brought a newly formed bird into her hand. The bird melted in her hand and reformed into a sharp knife. It was tempting, she was vulnerable to metal like everyone else but her magnetic powers could just drive the metal away before it can hurt her. If she doesn't fight it, she can let it take her. She can just let it all bleed out and end this nightmare now.  
  
"NO!" Lorna screamed as she flung the knife away. She couldn't kill herself. Suicide was a sign of weakness and she wasn't weak.   
  
"This is crazy." She said as she reached into the counter and got out a pair of inhibitor bracelets. They were given to her just in case her implant failed. She can still use them but it would shut down her power completely. Slowly, she slipped on the bracelets and felt her ties to the magnetic field dwindle to virtually nothing.   
  
She stood up and took a deep breath. Maybe this was a sign to settle something that she should do a long time ago. After writing a short note, she left the building and went to the huge book store.  
  
She had gone to the store several times since it was next door to her own shop. The entrance was guarded by a huge man with a black trench coat and sunglasses and a smaller woman dressed the same way. She instantly recognized them. Cain, the semi-indestructible Juggernaut, the man she had fought several times, even when he was with the X-Men. Next to her was Sage, a living computer, she can detect mutants with her mind and other times. Her heart pounded as she waited in line. These two were once villains that the X-Men hated and now they were respectable members of the X-Men. Sage could detect her and warn Alex and no telling what he will do. Sweat started to come down her temple as she straightens up. She will not run away.  
  
The line moved at a snail's pace as she waited. Why can't they move faster? She wanted to get this over with and yet everything felt frozen. Was this what it was like for Quicksilver, to wait for eternity for something to happen?   
  
Finally, she arrived and stood next to the two. The man glanced down at her and she took a deep breath. Sage gazed at her as if studying her closely. Finally, she whispered, "I am not insane any more. I need to see Alex. Please."  
  
"You pose little threat." Saga computed, "The powers are minimal and her files indicated her condition has been controlled."  
  
"I don't care. The kids are in there and if Christy sees her…" Cain growled as he put his arm in front of Lorna. "No way!"  
  
"I didn't really want to be here either but I have to." Lorna insisted as she reached up to take off her power inhibitor bracelets and then stopped. No, she won't force her way in with her powers. True, she could just slow down the iron flow in Juggernaut and Sage and they would faint without getting hurt but she won't do it.   
  
"Let her in." The three looked at the doorway to see Scott standing there. He had aged considerably since she last saw him. He had gray hair at his temples and his red eyes glowed brightly.   
  
"But, Scott-" Cain moaned.  
  
Scott raised his hand silencing the giant. "But nothing. That was five years ago and Lorna did get help. It is best for the both of them to meet in a public place. We _all_ had done things we regretted before." He stared at the two.  
  
"Okay, fine." Cain stepped back. He glared down at her and threatened, "But... if Alex or anyone else gets hurt because of this... you will feel the wrath of the Juggernaut."  
  
"I know." Lorna took a deep breath as Scott escorted her inside.   
  
"Jean sensed your magnetic energies next door and we felt that it's time for you to talk to Alex." Scott explained as he closed the doors.   
  
"Does he know?" Lorna asked as her heart throbbed in her chest.  
  
"Yes. He's waiting for you in the book store coffee shop. He's on break." Scott said, "Are you okay?"  
  
"I've been stable. I had the implant checked every six months and go to Dr. Sampson on a regular basis."  
  
"Good."  
  
Lorna stopped and stared at her friend. "Scott, I'm so sorry. I didn't know what I was doing back then. It was worse than the time I was possessed by Malice. I did what I did all by my self and there's no one to blame but myself."  
  
"I know." Scott said, "But, I am not the man you should apologize to."   
  
"Oh my god." Lorna and Scott looked to see a young ten-year-old girl standing there. She was tall with long black hair in a ponytail and bright blue eyes. "You..." She gasped as she stepped back. Her hands glowed as she rose them up. "Get away from me."  
  
"Christy, it's okay. Lorna's sane; she won't hurt you." Scott said softly as he stepped in front the woman.  
  
"No... I... I... NO! GO AWAY! PLEASE GO AWAY! DON'T HURT DADDY!" Christy's hands glowed brighter as she glared at her. Lorna saw the fire in the girl's eyes. She looked just like her mother the first time they met. Annie was in the presence of a super powerful mutant and yet she didn't back away. Christy had that same determined look and it nearly broke her heart.  
  
"Get her away from us." A teenage man said as he came up with one hand outward. He was tall with brown hair and had a pair of sunglasses over his eyes. In the other hand was a blind man's cane. "I can feel you a mile away, psycho. Stay away from my sister! Haven't you tormented us enough?! Aren't you satisfied with my mother's blood so you decided to watch us struggle? I won't let you have that satisfaction, not any more."  
  
"Carter?" Lorna asked in astonishment.  
  
The man rose his hand and Lorna felt her throat tightened. Her magnetic powers are still negated and she can't reach her bracelets. Things started go dark around her. "I can't see you through my own eyes but my sister's eyes are sufficient."  
  
"CARTER SUMMERS! STOP RIGHT NOW!"  
  
Lorna felt her throat released and she fell to the ground. She looked up at her savior. Alex was there dressed in a gray business suit with a goatee. She can still see the strange scar over his right eye but what attracted her attention was the wheelchair. She stood up on her own and said, "Alex?"  
  
"Lorna." Alex nodded as he looked at Carter, Christy, and Scott.   
  
"Come on, kids." Scott said as he took his niece and nephew by the shoulders and led them away.   
  
"Are you okay?" Alex asked concerned, "Carter's a nice guy but he's still mad about what happened."  
  
"I don't blame him." Lorna looked down not sure what else to say.  
  
"Let's talk over there." Alex offered as he gestured to a booth. "Get some privacy."  
  
"Yeah." Lorna went to the booth and sat down. Alex took slightly longer as he parked his wheelchair in the empty spot directly across from Lorna's seat. "Do you need help?"  
  
"I'm fine." Alex said as he took a deep breath and rubbed his temples.   
  
The two stared at each other, not sure what to say. Finally, Alex said, "You dyed your hair."  
  
Lorna blinked as she looked at her hair as if she just realized it was black. "Yeah... I wanted to blend in better and so I thought I should go with black."  
  
"I nearly didn't recognize you with that."  
  
"I know. I nearly didn't-" Lorna stopped when she slapped herself on the head. This was the first time in five years since she last saw Alex after all she did and he was talking about her hair. "Alex... please don't change the subject."  
  
"Fine, what do you want to talk about?" Alex asked diplomatically.  
  
For the longest moment, the woman gazed at him. Words froze in her throat; the words she wished to say after so long. She took a deep breath. "I- I'm sorry about what I did." Lorna said softly as tears started to come down her cheeks. "I know that I was out of my mind but... that was no excuse. Those words won't bring back your wife or heal your legs or even restore Carter's sight but I need to say them. What I did, was unforgivable."  
  
"I understand."  
  
Lorna gritted her teeth at the soft tones. She could handle Carter and Christy's reactions, they were filled with anger and fear but Alex's reaction was different. He was so nice and understanding it made her wonder if he was a skrull in disguise. "Who are you and what have you done with Alex Summers?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Alex asked confused.  
  
"I mean... your codename was _Havok_. You have a temper. I killed your wife, traumatize your only daughter, blinded your son, and put you in a wheelchair! I was expecting anything from you but this! Aren't you mad? Don't you just want to kill me? ADMIT IT! YOU WANT ME DEAD!" Lorna demanded as she stood up.  
  
Alex looked down and a tear came down his cheek. Lorna's jaw dropped as she sat back down. "I was mad. I was furious. Annie was dead. It hurts to move any part of my body and I had to have my legs amputated. Carter was blind and lost his mother. Christy was mute for a year because of what she saw. She hide in terror whenever she saw anyone with green hair, even Dr. Sampson. My family was a wreck because of your insanity. If it weren't for Carter and Christy needing me, I would've killed myself or worse. I sought help and checked on your progress until you were released. Every day... was a struggle for me to cope with it. Kurt, Scott, and especially Warren helped me though the pain. I stopped feeling mad after a while. I started to help other mutants with disabilities, those who were victims of the U-Men and other things. I guess I just pulled myself together. I stopped holding a grudge against you and worked to forgive you. You were insane, out of your mind, if you were sane, you would not have done it. It still hurts to see you but I don't want to hurt you. You are doing that to yourself already."  
  
Lorna nearly fell out her chair. How Alex did become so wise? He could just blast her into oblivion for what she did. The Alex she knew would scream at her but he didn't. For some reason, that made it so much more painful. "That is so wise."  
  
"I know. I wrote a few books here and there. I mostly wrote about the X-Men's past adventures but they keep on being listed as 'fiction' which I don't blame them." Alex smirked, "I even wrote a few comics with Steve Rogers, this artist who is a big fan of the X-Men, even though he was a normal human being. Heck, when people introduce Scott, they often say 'That's Alex's older brother'. Which was cool, before they would say, that's Scott's little brother. I love being famous."  
  
"Of course." Lorna looked down. "I can't believe what I did. Hank told me that my magnetic powers had messed up my brain, especially after Magneto died. You don't have to worry about me though. The magnetic implant controls the powers and the power inhibitors are good backups." Alex probably knows what was wrong with her physically but she had to say it to confirm it. Her mental state was mostly physical in nature and it was fixed.   
  
"Good." Alex nodded, "I'm glad that you're okay. I was a little worried about you."  
  
"I'm fine, mostly." Lorna bit her lip. "What about your kids? They were mad at me."  
  
Alex sighed as he shook his head. "Carter learned to deal with his blindness; Scott and Matt trained him themselves. He's in one of the X-Men teams and really holds out his own. He's very protective of Christy, everyone is. But, she's learning to be more independent. She's even an honorary Avenger, long story."  
  
"Oh. I..." Lorna bit her lip as she wants to regain her magnetic powers. "I noticed Christy's hands were glowing. What kind of mutant powers does she have?"  
  
"Destructive plasma blasts like her old man." Alex said as he pointed to himself.   
  
"Plasma blasts?" Lorna repeated as she thought about her encounter with the young mutant. Christy was about to destroy her and this very building out of here if it weren't for Scott. "I had no idea."  
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Alex... you know that if I could, I would do anything to undo what I did." Lorna said, "Annie was a good woman, she brought you back to life and I treated her like trash."  
  
"Yes, you did." Alex glared at her for a moment. "Look, the others understand what you did wasn't entirely your fault but they're still mad at you."  
  
"I know that you forgave me but... do you still trust me?" Lorna asked hesitantly.   
  
Alex felt his lifeless legs and took a deep breath. "Do you remember that time when we first joined X-Factor that we saved a bunch of people from the burning fire? And that when I jumped out of the building with two kids under my arms blindly, before I learned to fly? I trusted you to catch me when I fall. I wasn't scared. Now, I don't know if I can truly trust you like that again. I don't hate you but... you still hurt me and the ones I love. I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't say that. I deserve it. I was insane, my powers were out of control, and I killed an innocent woman." Lorna stood up and wiped her eyes. "I better go. I have stuff to do."  
  
"Okay, just... be careful." Alex said as he looked up.  
  
"Tell the kids I'm sorry." Lorna said as she ran off unable to see him in the wheelchair again.  
  
*****  
  
Lorna sat on the pillow with another hunk of steel staring at her. Yet, she didn't want to form anything from it. The conversation still echoed in her mind. Her power inhibitors lay beside her and she can feel the magnetic energies around her again.   
  
"Hey, Lor, did you talk with Alex?" Lyja asked as she came in.  
  
"Yes and I saw his kids... Alex forgave me. I can't believe it. He actually forgave me for fucking up his life like that." Lorna held her head. "I expected him to blast me to pieces."  
  
"Maybe, you should forgive yourself." Lyja suggested as she held up a gift wrapped package. "I found this at the doorstep it was addressed to 'Lorna'."  
  
Lorna took the package and opened it. Inside was a book titled, 'Forgive Others and Yourself by Alex Summers'. Tears flowed from her face as she put down the book and hugged her knees. The steel floated upward and mold into a young woman wearing a nurse's outfit staring at her.  
  
The End... 


End file.
